Niaev i'Sahan t'Lena
Character Biography Family Members and Relations * Father: Antor ir’Mnaeha tr’Sahan Occupation: Judicial Clerk Status: Deceased, Hobus Supernova * Mother: Arrhae i’Dor t’Sahan Occupation: Instructor Primary School Status: Deceased, Hobus Supernova * Sister: Jela i’Baratan t’Sahan Status: Deceased, Hobus Supernova Marital Status * Husband: Darok ir'Jelantor tr'Lena Status: Alive Divorced, 2423 Childhood and Young Adult life Niaev grew up the daughter of a government worker and a teacher. She was born outside of Mnaeha city and for a few years she lived a quiet life in an agrarian community mainly raised by her mother as her father was often staying for prolonged periods in the Capitol of Ki Baratan. On the eve of her third birthday, her mother chose to take a position within the capital to allow them to live more as a family. Her younger sister Jela was born six years later. Niaev's home life was typical of a Rihannsu child born under the waning days of the Romulan Empire and during the time of the Dominion war. Times were particularly trying when she was an early teen as the Shinzon rebellion and the terrorist attack on the Romulan senate caused her to fear for losing her father to such an attack. This caused her to have to deal with night terrors. Niaev was a good student, showing a particular aptitude for medical sciences and biology with some aptitude in robotics and cybernetics. She also was encouraged by her mother to sing, being gifted with the range of a Romulan dramatic Soprano. For a time she considered attending the Music Conservatory and becoming an Aria Prime singer, however, her father while strongly supportive of her hobby did not want her to bind herself to the life of a musician in a changing Empire. Eventually in early 2387, Niaev was accepted into the Ki Baratan Conservatory for medical science, set to attend the following year. The Fall of ch'Rihan ''January 1, 2387 - January 1st, 2392 For her 20th birthday, her father surprised her with a recreational visa for a trip to the Romulan pleasure moon of Trela IV-B. It was the vacation he had earned through his work but he felt that Niaev should have some time before the rigorous studies of the medical conservatory. Niaev made arrangements to meet up with friends on the moon while traveling on the RCTS Mitte'Temar. After almost a month on the vacation, Nieav was returning on the Mitte'Temar when tragedy struck. The notification to avoid Romulus was received and the Mitte'Temar was far enough out to avoid the destruction. The ship with her friends was however caught in the blast when the planet exploded. The Mitte'Temar then responded to the call for aid and Niaev with her limited pre-medical schooling was put to work as a nurse. She continued to work as a nurse on the ship until early 2392. While serving and living on board the Mitte'Temar as she met Darok tr'Lena. A refugee who was working as an engineer. They met each other very early on, and he courted her for nearly two years. They married in December of 2391 by the Terran calendar. Niaev's application for the Federation Medical Outreach Program was finally accepted shortly after this. Darok told her she needed to go, he would be waiting for her. She left her new husband to attend Starfleet Medical. Starfleet Medical August 15th, 2392- May 25th, 2399 Niaev was a dedicated student but stuck to herself a lot, while at the academy she had few close friends save one, a human woman named Lisa MacDouglas. She was the assigned roommate of Niaev and made friends by acquiring Niaev olfactory blockers. Niaev spent a lot of her first two years excelling in classes but always being compared to or even mistaken for a Vulcan. The conspiracies about Vulcan complacency in the destruction of her homeworld fueled a rivalry with them as well as reinforced prejudices she held in her youth. While on Earth, Niaev also started collecting different conspiracy theories. Niaev did not see Darok for long periods of time and the lonely nights lead to bonding with Lisa. Through her encouragement, Niaev started again to sing. She became fascinated with Irish and Scottish folk songs, as well as other folk music of the earth. Lisa was Niaev's closest friend and the two were often the source of mischief. During her time on Earth and in an attempt to not appear as outsider Niaev went by the name Eva. Joining a medical sorority with Lisa and becoming rather engrossed in Terran history and artistic culture. Lisa finally met her husband Darok when the Mitte'Termar made a visit to earth, shortly after he became the Captain. Upon graduation and completion of residency Lisa was assigned to the USS Mercy’s Calling a hospital ship operating near the Klingon border. Niaev returned home to the Mitte’Temar. Marriage proper and Frontier Medicine Jul 27th 2399-July 7th 2405 By the time of Niaev’s return to the Mitte’Temar, Darok had worked his way up to the captaincy of the ship. Throughout her time away the converted Luxury liner had spent most of its time ferrying refugees from settlement to settlement. Dr. Koltra had left the vessel to join a new Reman settlement. Niaev fell into the role and with her husband commanding, they slowly converted the ship into a mobile hospital. Enlisting other doctors from the Romulan and Reman survivors. For a while, she was content to fly from settlement to settlement but then reports of elevated fighting between the Klingons and Federation started to come through. Niaev had maintained contact with Lisa throughout this time. Trading letters via subspace. Unfortunately, tragedy struck when news of the destruction of the Mercy’s Calling reached her over the Federation News Service. The ship had been caught in the crossfire between Federation and Klingon forces in the Hromi cluster. All hands were presumed lost. Niaev was deeply affected by this, she hated war, hated death but more importantly felt an obligation to help as Admiral Quinn of Starfleet had called for a general enlistment surge. After a fight with her husband Niaev left the Mitte’temar. Her husband stating that she was more needed aiding Romulans than helping the federation. Her disagreeing. Niaev left to join the Starfleet Medical Relief Corps. Starfleet Relief Corps July 8th, 2405 - December 12, 2414 Niaev served in the Starfleet Medical Relief Corps through almost the entirety of the Klingon war. She was deployed to many hotspots where the fighting was most brutal and most deadly. Towards the end of the war with the Borg threat leaving mass casualties across the quadrant, t’Lena was at Starfleet medical utilizing her prosthetics expertise to help recover Starfleet officers from the Borg. Medical Malpractice and Wrongful Death trial and resignation Due to the years of trauma and estrangement from her husband Niaev fell to substance abuse issues in the form of alcoholism. While she was able to function through the use of anti-intoxicant medication and a secondary addiction to stimulants eventually she lost a patient on the table in a manner that provoked an investigation. When performing a delicate surgery designed to remove a cortical implant from a recovered borg Starfleet officer, the patient suffered a catastrophic bleed and death. Initially, she was suspended pending review for error. During the course of the investigation, it became apparent that Niaev's stimulant and blood alcohol levels were elevated and her judgment and ability potentially impaired. Her Medical license was suspended and the case placed under a criminal investigation. Niaev did not take to mandated counseling and eventually resigned. Criminal investigations, however, did clear her of wrongdoing, with the cause of death actually being a faulty version of the implant replacement. The medical procedure was deemed successful despite her levels. Her Starfleet medical credentials were restored pending a psychological evaluation and addiction treatment. Niaev entered an addiction treatment program on her own. Service in the New Republic Navy Jan 1, 2415 - November 1st, 2422 Niaev served on several vessels in the Romulan Republic fleet. During the Iconian conflict in 2419, she was on board a ship that helped out in the recovery of the loss of starbase 234, the RRW Liset. After the Liset she was transferred to the RRW Barantor, a prestigious position as the Chief of Medicine. The Barantor’s main mission was assisting refugees of the various conflicts of following the Borg and Iconian wars. The mission that ended her tenure on the Barantor was preceding the Battle of Bajor. A Vulcan science expedition came under a Hur’q attack. The Barantor was not going to aid them as they received a distress call from a Romulan colony. T’lena took issue with the Commander's decision and was placed in holding. With the aid of a sympathetic Centurion she took supplies and beamed down before they left orbit to aid. After this act she was transferred off the ship and sent to the Federation, with a “demotion”, her actions were deemed honorable but the nature in the way she abused her position as a Civilian lead to her transfer. USS Protector November 2nd, 2422 to present. Niaev serves as the CMO of the USS Protector. A Federation escort currently attached to Project Magellan. She has begun to see the crew as a family. Her posting even leads to a conclusion of a search for her husband resulting in a closing of that chapter of her life. Niaev distinguished herself in her service during the liberation of the Xert homeworld. Commendations Starfleet Legion of Honor Notable Missions Xert: Niaev as a member of the Protector Reconnaissance element to the Main Xert landing force was forced into extreme circumstances when defending a makeshift forward outpost. Despite an injury to herself, she was able to maintain awareness of the 360-degree battlespace, providing aid without regard to her own safety to any and all members of the mission in need. She was personally responsible for returning the command staff to combat capability on many occasions throughout the battle. For her efforts during the battle she was awarded the Starfleet Legion of Honor. Becoming the first Romulan to receive the Honor in detached service. Personal Possessions and Holdings Niaev has little in the way of personal possessions. She has a set of handwritten journals that she has used to keep a record of her life. These journals are primarily stored on the Citadel in a storage locker that also contains other items gained from her time aboard. She has a small sum of latinum saved in a bank on Ferenginar. She has a Romulan betrothal bracelet given to her by her Ex-Husband that she does still keep on her. Distinguishing Markings and Appearance Tattoos Niaev has several tattoos, though only recently was the more visible tattoo added. On her right wrist, there is a tattoo of the Terran number 343, this tattoo represents the number of patients she triaged and abandoned to their fates. Niaev's left arm is a sleeve tattoo depicting her life story in an ancient Romulan religious styling along with some human imagery. She underwent the rebirth ceremony to receive this tattoo by a Rihannsu Keeper on Risa in 2423. The arm starts with her birth on her wrist and continues to her current posting within Starfleet on her shoulder. The text pays remembrance to all those she has lost or have shaped her life that led to her rebirth. The tattoo is resembling of the style of tattoo placed on the bodies of the dead at a burial in the old Romulan religion. Appearance Niaev often wears her hair long and drawn back into a bun when on duty. Her hair is naturally black and she has slate gray/blue eyes that can look purple under certain lights. She often wears dark makeup to compliment her light eyes. She is 1.75 meters tall, weighs 60 kilograms under earth standard gravity and fit. Her forehead bears the brow ridges of the Romulan majority ethnic group. OOC information and Relevant Prose Fiction Reunion Character Sheet Personal Log Category:Characters